


Splash

by Shiny the Steamy (Shiny_the_Strange)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bits of humor, F/F, Masturbation, Pining, Romance, mari being a thot, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_the_Strange/pseuds/Shiny%20the%20Steamy
Summary: Dia realises her feelings for Hanamaru after her bikini top falls off.





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

> I had to resist naming this fic Thrilling One Way hdhngxbfgxhjmchfxhgmhnxzf\gz;hxfhlgb'\slgzfkbgx (that's code for I'm sleepy and horny at the same time. i should probably fix this up later...enjoy my hot garbage in the meantime)
> 
> edit 15/07/2018: de-anoned

“Quit splashing so wildly!” Dia raised an arm to block the water flying towards her.

Mari giggled. “What’s wrong? You afraid of a little fun?”

Dia crossed her arms. “It’s not that. I just don’t enjoy having water in my face.”

“I can’t control where the water goes.”

“Then don’t splash me at all!”

Swimming over next to Dia, Kanan scooped some water into her hands and splashed Mari. “Aww, come on Dia. We’re all soaked from head to toe, what more will a little water do?”

Swinging her arm in the water and sending a rather large splash back at Kanan and Dia, Mari grinned. “See? Kanan knows how to have a good time.”

Dia protected herself once again. Why did these two always have to gang up on her? “Whether I know how to how to enjoy myself or not is irrelevant! Besides, I’d hardly call playing around and splashing each other like children a ‘good time’.”

Kanan chuckled. “Suit yourself.” She began to rapidly splash Mari, who splashed back with the same power.

Groaning, Dia swam away from her friends. If that’s what they were going to do now, she would have no part of it. She gazed around; Chika, Riko, and You were playing with a beach ball in the distance. Ruby and Yoshiko sat on a couple of towels on the shore. They appeared to be chatting, Ruby nodding every couple of seconds at Yoshiko’s words. Hanamaru casually walked into the water until it covered half her chest.

Maybe she would be decent company. Dia swam towards Hanamaru, wading when she was able to stand. “Hello, Hanamaru-san.”

“Hi, Dia-san! How’s it going?”

“It’s going fine, thank you,” said Dia. “I’m surprised you came out here alone.”

Hanamaru shrugged. “Ruby was going to come in, but she decided to stay with Yoshiko-chan to do…some Yohane and little demon things? I’m not entirely sure what they meant by it, zura.”

Glancing back at Ruby and Yoshiko, Dia frowned. “It better not be something that’ll be a poor influence on Ruby. If it is, Yoshiko-san better be prepared to suffer the consequences.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing too—zura!” Hanamaru’s eyes widened.

“Hm? Why are you staring like that?” Dia turned, only to be met with a face full of water. When the water didn’t stop splashing, Dia covered herself and growled. Eventually the water slowed, allowing Kanan and Mari’s laughter to ring loudly through the air.

“You’re all shiny now, Dia!” said Mari.

Lowering her guard and clenching her teeth, Dia glared. “What part about not wanting water in my face don’t you understand?”

“Sorry, Dia, we weren’t aiming for it. Or I wasn’t, at least.” Kanan spoke through her snickering. “You should get your revenge on us—Oh, oops. Sorry, Hanamaru-chan.” She and Mari suddenly looked away from Dia and Hanamaru.

Dia slowly turned back to Hanamaru. “What did you two do to—”

Breasts. Half submerged, yet still enormous, bountiful breasts. _Beautiful_ breasts.

Those were the first thoughts Dia had upon seeing that Hanamaru’s bikini top was missing. The top itself floated next to its owner, but Dia’s attention on it was fleeting. Hanamaru was now soaked, water rolling down her chest. Her nipples began to harden, prompting Dia to place a hand on her own breast. Her heart nearly stopped when she felt her own hardness through the swimsuit. Was it from the cool water on her skin, or…?

Hanamaru seemed completely unaware that anything had gone wrong until she glanced down at herself. “Zura!” Wrapping her arms around her chest, Hanamaru’s face went beet red. “I-I guess I didn’t do it up well enough?”

Realising that she’d been staring, Dia quickly averted her gaze. “P-Please put your top back on!”

There was a bit of a splashing noise as Hanamaru presumably grabbed her top. After a few moments of relative silence, a small, nearly inaudible “zura” sounded. “Maru’s having a hard time tying the back up. Can one of you help me?”

Dia peeked back, facing Hanamaru completely once she noticed that the top concealed her nipples again. She found herself strangely disappointed.

“Let me get that for you, Hanamaru-san,” said Mari, wading over to Hanamaru.

“Wait, allow me!” suddenly said Dia, moving as fast as possible to get behind Hanamaru before Mari could. Before taking the straps into her hand and attempting to tie it, she glanced at the top of Hanamaru’s breasts.

Mari smirked. “ _Someone’s_ desperate,” she said, saying the last word in English.

“Desperate? For what?” asked Dia, repeating “desperate” in English as well.

Moving out of Hanamaru’s line of vision, Mari smirked and grabbed her own breast. Speaking every word in English, she said, “You liked what you saw, didn’t you? And now you want to see them from another angle.”

Dia grimaced. Hopefully Hanamaru couldn’t understand what they were discussing. “I do _not_.”

“Oh, but I don’t hear you denying that you enjoyed seeing them.”

“Mind your own business!”

Hanamaru cocked her head. “What are you talking about, zura? I don’t understand English very well.”

Narrowing her eyes at Mari, Dia felt the urge to completely stop what she was doing. She wanted to yell at Mari and tell her off for how shameless she was being in front of Hanamaru. Alas, she didn’t want to give her junior any chance to figure out what they were discussing. “It’s nothing.”

“Don’t worry, it doesn’t concern you…” said Mari. She whispered in English, “…much.”

Hanamaru seemed skeptical, but didn’t press further.

Rolling her eyes, Dia returned to the task at hand. Tying bikini tops was not something she had much experience with. Usually when she went swimming, she had someone else tie her own top up. It had been years since Dia had tied someone else’s, and she distinctly remembered doing poorly. Once she thought she had done a satisfactory job, she let go of the strap. The swimsuit sagged forward, giving Dia a view of Hanamaru’s nipples. Hastily grabbing and pulling on the strap to cover them, Dia tried a redo. Her face heated up; why did her gaze keep moving to Hanamaru’s breasts? It was nearly as shameless as Mari suggesting that Dia actually _enjoyed_ looking at them. They just happened to be in her line of sight, that’s all. _Yes, that’s why I can’t keep my eyes off them._

Squirming a little, Hanamaru turned her head to the side and momentarily met Dia’s eyes. “Are you almost done, zura?”

“Yes! Just let me…” Dia did a few final ties and it was done.

The straps practically dug into Hanamaru’s skin. “Ouch! That’s tight, zura!”

Mari sighed and put a hand on Dia’s shoulder. “I understand how you feel, but I really think you should let me do it.”

Ugh. There was no point to continuing when Hanamaru clearly didn’t like how Dia had done it and Mari could easily do significantly better. Dia stepped aside, letting Mari take her place. “Fine.”

Hanamaru looked back at Dia. “Thanks for trying anyway.”

“Hmph. I-I was only doing what a good upperclassman would do.”

Watching as Mari fixed Hanamaru up, Dia noticed that the top’s cups didn’t fit properly. She nearly gasped at the sight of Hanamaru’s breasts squished up against each other, spilling out of their confines. Why hadn’t she noticed it before? It wasn’t the only thing that grabbed Dia’s attention; in addition to being a bit small, the top was also rather _thin_. Hanamaru’s nipples nearly poked through the fabric, giving Dia the sudden urge to touch them. She wanted to free them, to allow herself to stare at Hanamaru’s exposed breasts longer…

She swallowed as she noticed a tug in her groin. “Excuse me for a few minutes. I’m going to use the washroom.”

Kanan raised an eyebrow. “You need to go already? I thought you went ten minutes ago?”

Dia nearly recoiled in surprise. She had almost forgotten that Kanan was there. “So what if I did? I need to go again.” Leaving her friends, she walked towards shore. As she made her way over, the image of Hanamaru’s breasts remained. They were so round, so soft looking. It was such a shame that they were sheltered away from the world most of the time, with nobody to gaze upon their beauty but Hanamaru herself. Those perfect breasts deserved an audience, an audience that would give them the attention they deserved. Dia tried to resist thinking about them to no avail.

Reaching the shore and passing the spot Ruby and Yoshiko were lying, Dia barely registered that they were no longer there; she needed to get to a washroom, fast. Deciding on the one in the back of the empty snack bar, Dia entered the building and dug the key out from beneath the counter. She made her way to the washroom, unlocked the door, and locked herself in. Tearing her entire bikini off, Dia practically fell onto the toilet.

Dia sat for a moment, breathing deeply. Her heart thumped in her chest, not slowing for a second. The washroom itself was cramped, just big enough to allow Dia to stretch her arms to the side and legs forward without touching the wall. It was a decent place to be alone, she thought. She only hoped that nobody else had to use the room while she used it for her purposes.

Her purposes…Dia sighed. It was difficult to tell how wet she had gotten, considering that she had been in the water minutes before. Feelings she never knew she even had were bubbling to the surface. Before seeing Hanamaru’s breathtaking assets, Dia had only thought of her as Ruby’s best friend. A best friend that had a stunning smile, not to mention flowing almond-coloured hair that cascaded down her back and face in all the right places.

Okay, maybe she was Ruby’s _incredibly attractive_ best friend. But that was it! It wasn’t like Hanamaru had an interesting personality or anything. No, even though most people she spoke with weren’t as enthusiastic to hear about novels like Hanamaru was, nor made cute little noises while stuffing themselves with bread, or got lost in thought while rambling about interesting facts, such as the state of the government during the Meiji Restoration, or—

With a groan, Dia brought her hands to her face. There was no denying it; she was incredibly attracted to Hanamaru. And lord, what a catch she was. What was happening to her? How did simply getting an eyeful of Hanamaru’s lovely breasts awaken these emotions?

Only one thing was certain: Dia’s pussy was moist and ready. She brushed a finger against her slit and quivered.

In her mind, she was still behind Hanamaru, about to her fix her swimsuit straps. Instead of touching the straps, however, Dia reached around and groped the front of Hanamaru’s boobs. She pressed her fingers into their nipples and moved them in a circular motion. Hanamaru moaned with pleasure, asking Dia to keep going. Dia was only too happy to oblige, going faster and pulling Hanamaru’s body against her own.

Breathing faster, Dia began to touch her own nipples. She cringed at the smallness of her chest; she wanted her hands to feel nothing but breast beneath them, to be full of fleshy delight. It would have to do, considering that what Dia truly desired was unavailable to her. At the very least, her nipples were as hard as she imagined Hanamaru’s were. She performed the same hand motions as she did in her fantasy, a moan sneaking past her lips.

After a few minutes, the scene changed to the very washroom Dia sat in. Both participants were completely naked and panting heavily. She had Hanamaru pinned against the wall as she ferociously pressed their mouths together, Dia grinding her womanhood against her partner’s raised leg. Dia raised her own leg and pushed her knee into the space between Hanamaru’s thighs, shoving it with enough pressure to make Hanamaru cry out.

Hanamaru’s imaginary yelp made Dia let out a shaky sigh. It was time for some pressure against Dia’s crotch in reality. She reached down and stuck two fingers into her pussy, pumping them in and out.

Now they were on the floor, with Dia lying on top of Hanamaru. Pressing Hanamaru’s breasts together until there was very little space between them, Dia shoved her face into them. She inhaled their scent and kissed them multiple times, making Hanamaru giggle. As lovely as the sound of her laughter was, Dia hungered for something else. She reluctantly let go of the breasts and gradually kissed downwards until she reached Hanamaru’s clit. Licking it gently, Hanamaru squeezed her legs around Dia’s head, pulling her in closer. Dia moved her tongue lower until she could taste Hanamaru’s juices, lapping everywhere between her folds. It was sweet, addicting, delicious. She slipped her tongue into Hanamaru’s pussy, causing Hanamaru to gasp.

Despite how foolish she probably looked, Dia let her tongue hang out of her mouth, making back and forth licking motions. Drool rolled down the side of her cheek as she tried to picture Hanamaru’s pleasured face.

Eventually Hanamaru asked Dia to use her fingers; no, she hadn’t asked, she’d _begged_. Had this happened outside of her head, Dia knew she would’ve gotten indignant for the suggestion that her tongue wasn’t good enough. However, seeing as she was in complete control of this scenario, she decided to give fantasy Hanamaru what she wanted without complaint. Before giving it to her, Dia glanced over at Hanamaru’s face. Her golden eyes sparkled with need; her lower lip trembled; her cheeks were so flushed that they were almost glowing. When Dia entered her, Hanamaru shrieked with pleasure.

As the image reared itself into her mind, Dia’s pussy became slicker by the second. She pretended that she was inside of Hanamaru rather than herself, and that Dia’s pleasured sounds were not her own. Sliding a third finger in, she began to talk to “Hanamaru”. “You want it,” she purred. “You want me inside, don’t you? W-What a shameless girl you are, Hanamaru-san. How badly do you need it? How badly do you want me? I want you. I want you to read me like one of your books, to examine every inch of my body and give me every ounce of your feelings. I want to be with you, Hanamaru-san. But more than anything, I want you to want me. Because I need you.” _Wow, how much have I kept from myself?_

Suddenly Dia remembered what Hanamaru had said after she’d tied her bikini top on too tightly. It was “That’s tight, zura!”, wasn’t it? She now imagined that Hanamaru’s fingers were inside of Dia instead, and that she was talking about a pussy instead of bathing suit straps. Hanamaru repeated herself over and over again, forcing Dia to finger herself even faster. “Yes,” she said to “Hanamaru”. “I’m tight. For you and you alone. Nobody else is worthy of your touch.”

Bucking into her hand, Dia wasn’t sure how much more she could take of this. She massaged her clit with the back of her thumb and moaned. “Hanamaru-san, your fingers are astronomical. Don’t stop, not for a second…”

Hanamaru was now on top, straddling Dia’s legs. She must have come at some point, Dia thought, as her legs were coated in Hanamaru’s juices. Each time she pushed herself into Dia, a guttural “zura” escaped. Under any other circumstance, Dia would’ve thought it bizarre and improper. Yet, as Hanamaru continued to thrust, so too did Dia’s hips. It was so different from how Dia even imagined Hanamaru being, but her mind remained strictly on this variation. Hanamaru kneeled forward, sweat beading on her forehead. Was she going to come again? Dia sure hoped so. She felt cheated, being unable to see the first orgasm. As Hanamaru kept slamming away, she eventually hit Dia’s most sensitive spot. Dia screamed with passion, her body releasing a powerful climax when Hanamaru trembled and her cum splattered all over—

“Hanamaru-san!” cried Dia, leaning forward as her pussy squeezed her fingers. Her fluids dripped freely into the toilet, the sound bringing her fully back to reality. She remained in her forward position for several moments before removing her fingers and sitting up straight.

Taking several breaths, Dia sighed. Sweat drenched her body, causing her to shiver. Dia’s mind was hazy, half from pleasure and half from a sudden surge of guilt. Goodness, she didn’t have a clue if Hanamaru even felt the same way! What would Hanamaru think if she knew Dia had pleasured herself to the thought of her? Would she hate Dia? Become uncomfortable whenever she went near her? Never speak to her again? Worst of all—all three? She didn’t want to consider any of it. Regardless, if anything changed as a result, it was all Dia’s fault; she was the older of the two. _She_ needed to be the role model, the responsible one. And now, she had done something irresponsible.

Dia stared at her fingers. She almost wanted to cry, knowing Hanamaru wasn’t there to lap the results of “their” lovemaking up, or possibly even willing to do so in the first place. With a sigh, she wiped herself up and flushed her juices down. Putting her bikini back on, Dia was not looking forward to having to ask someone else to tie her top up properly.

Leaving the washroom and then the snack bar, she leaned against the side of the building. Everyone appeared to be doing the same things as before; the second years were still playing with their beach ball, Kanan and Mari were still in the water. Hanamaru was the only one who was absent from her previous activity. Dia clicked her tongue. _Of course_ it had to be her.

It was then she finally realised that Ruby and Yoshiko were nowhere in sight. Wandering down the beach, Dia glanced around, scanning for any sign of her sister. If Yoshiko had convinced her to take part in some demonic ritual, Dia was going to have a little talk with her.

After a few minutes of searching, she found them. Yoshiko wore a cape and black mat was on the sand, with both her and Ruby standing in the middle of it; that wasn’t a good sign. Dia’s pace increased as she approached.

“Now, little demon,” said Yoshiko cupping Ruby’s cheek in her hand. “Are you ready for the final step?”

Ruby pumped her fists. “I’ll do my Rubesty!”

Just as Dia reached the mat, Yoshiko’s lips were against Ruby’s. Though Ruby didn’t appear to be in any pain whatsoever, something snapped inside Dia; she was a volcano ready to erupt. “You!”

Squeaking, Ruby pulled away from Yoshiko. “S-Sis?”

Yoshiko turned to Dia and cackled. “Ah…I see another has interrupted our ritual. It’s a shame that the great Yohane is stronger and more—” The rest of the speech was cut off as Yoshiko bolted away. Slightly ahead of her was Ruby, who seemed to have gotten a head start.

“Come back, you two!” Dia ran as fast as she could after them, eventually following them all the way back to the snack bar.

“Begone, thot!” shouted Yoshiko, briefly stopping and throwing her cape at Dia.

Attempting to dodge, Dia failed as the cape flew into her face and blocked her vision, causing her to trip. The cape prevented sand from ending up in her face, at least. She sat back on the sand and growled.

“Dia-san? Are you okay?”

That voice…Dia was afraid to meet its speaker. Looking up, it was exactly who she expected. “Yes, I’m fine.”

“That’s good.” Hanamaru blinked. “Hey, where did the top of your swimsuit go?”

Dia’s breath caught; she didn’t even want to look. “You don’t mean…?”

Hanamaru smiled sadly and walked toward the snack bar.

Pulling the cape over her chest, Dia followed her. She would deal with Ruby and Yoshiko later. “What are you up to?”

“Just going to the washroom, zura.” Her face was flushed. Whether it was from the sun or not, Dia didn’t know.

Certainly, it had become redder than it was moments before.


End file.
